Summer With Sadist
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: [For #OkiKaguWeek and #PasirJingga. Day 1 : Season] Bagi Kagura saat bersama Sougo rasanya seperti musim panas. Laki-laki itu tak henti-hentinya membuatnya panas./OkiKagu oneshoot. RnR?


Summer With Sadist.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.

 _._

 _Warning! Typo(s), Ooc, DLDR!_

 _Dedicated for_ _ **#pasirjingga**_ _and OkiKagu Week._

 _Day 1 : Season._

 _._

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Jika biasanya langit berwarna cerah, maka tidak dengan hari ini. Warna biru itu sudah terkontaminasi dengan setitik warna hitam dan menyebar hingga menampakkan warna abu-abu.

Kagura menopang wajah di depan jendela. Duduk di meja kerja Gintoki sambil memandangi langit yang tiada hentinya menurunkan gumpalan lembut berwarna putih dari tadi malam dengan pandangan menerawang. Sebenarnya bukan masalah mengingat Kagura diuntungkan pada musim ini. Ya, musim dingin yang tanpa matahari bersinar terik adalah keberuntungan bagi Kagura. Dengan begitu ia takkan takut lagi matahari menyengat kulit indah dan halus layaknya sutra.

Kata Kagura sih begitu. Walau tubuhnya masih tetap merasa dingin sehingga ia harus mengenakan jaket.

Seharusnya pagi bersalju seperti ini lebih nyaman dihabiskan untuk tidur meringkuk menggunakan selimut tebal sampai terlihat seperti bola atau duduk di kotatsu yang hangat. Namun Kagura tidak mengantuk dan sedang tidak ingin duduk di _kotatsu_ sendirian. Karena menurutnya duduk di kotatsu akan lebih baik jika bersama teman atau keluarga.

Biasanya ada Gintoki yang menemaninya, namun untuk saat ini tidak bisa. Satu-satunya pria yang dipastikan jones seumur hidup karena rambut berubannya itu, kini tengah dilanda demam. Akibat keteledorannya tadi malam pulang yang pulang dari klub tanpa baju yang menutupi tubuhnya kecuali boxer strawberrynya. Bukan hanya Gintoki saja tentunya. Masih ada Madao ber- _moon glasses_ —ceritanya sudah malam jadi pakai _moon_ bukan _sun_ —yang senantiasa menemani Gintoki minum-minum walau akhirnya tidak bisa membayar minumannya. Niat hati ingin menghangatkan badan yang kedinginan, eh malah hari ini dia malah merasakan panas sekaligus dingin.

Dan tadi pagi, Gintoki mengeluhkan tenggorokannya yang sakit serta tubuhnya yang panas. Sebagai anak perempuan yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan suka menabung, tentunya Kagura akan merawat sang ayah angkat keritingnya itu dengan seluruh usahanya. Seperti menelepon Shinpachi agar cepat datang ke Yorozuya dan membuatkan bubur untuknya dan Gintoki, misalnya. Hey, itu termasuk usaha 'kan?

Kemudian ketika bel pintu berbunyi, Kagura tersenyum senang. Senang karena akhirnya Shinpachi datang. Dengan begitu Shinpachi akan segera membuatkan makanan untuk mengisi perutnya. Kagura melompat dari kursi 'kebesaran' Gintoki dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Shinpachi!?" seru Kagura yang kelaparan dengan semangat. Senyum gadis berusia 18 tahun itu berkembang lebar. Namun hanya sepersekian detik. Setidaknya setelah ia melihat sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai pasir musim panas yang sudah tak asing di matanya yang berakik biru.

Seketika itu senyumnya pudar, diganti dengan bibir yang mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan. Menandakan kalau tamu tersebut bukanlah tamu yang diharapkannya.

"Kenapa harus kau yang datang, sih?" gerutunya sebal. Namun ia tetap memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mempersilakan tamu tersebut masuk.

Tahu siapakah tamu tersebut?

Ah, pasti sudah tahu. Yang jelas bukan partner senam radio yang pernah membuat Kagura merona. Haiiisshh ...

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau merindukanku?" timpal laki-laki itu. Kagura berdecih.

Dan laki-laki tersadis di Edo itu bergumam singkat sebelum masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan Kagura kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Okita Sougo kemudian mengulurkan sesuatu pada Kagura. Kagura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebuah kotak makan bersusun ada di depan matanya.

"Kau pasti belum makan 'kan? Suara perutmu terdengar sampai markas," ujarnya tenang.

Ctak. Sebuah pertigaan jalan tercetak di dahinya.

"Kurang ajar kau!" seru Kagura dengan suara lantang. Melupakan bahwa ada orang sakit di rumah ini.

"Sudah cepat siapkan makanannya. Aku tahu _danna_ sedang sakit dan Shimura itu sedang tidak di sini," ujar Sougo santai.

Lelaki berusia 22 tahun itu duduk di sofa dengan menyilangkan kaki. Matanya mengikuti tubuh Kagura yang berlenggok masuk ke dapur. Meski tak ada sahutan, Sougo tahu kalau gadis itu mendengarnya.

Kagura keluar dari dapur dengan beberapa makanan yang sudah dibawa Sougo tadi. Ia memandang Sougo dengan kening berkerut. Menandakan ia bingung dari mana Sougo tahu semua itu.

"Tadi aku melihat Shimura pergi bersama gengnya dan tadi malam aku melihat _danna_ berkeliaran tanpa menggunakan baju," ucap Sougo menjawab pertanyaan Kagura.

"Hah? Otsu fans maksudmu?" timpal Kagura sebelum menghilang sebentar untuk memberi makan Gintoki di kamarnya.

"Mungkin." Sougo memajukan tubuhnya mengambil sebuah mangkuk kosong lalu memberikannya pada Kagura untuk diisi nasi. Kagura yang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sougo menyambut mangkok tersebut dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Ada sebuah senyum tipis tak terlihat terulas di wajahnya.

"Hei, _China_. Kita seperti pasangan suami istri, ya?"

Prak.

Pssshh~

Dan mangkok berisi nasi tersebut berhasil remuk setelah Kagura dengan reflek menghancurkan benda tersebut begitu mendengar perkataan pria sadist itu. Sougo tersenyum miring melihat wajah Kagura yang memerah.

Kagura tidak mengatakan apapun ketika mengambil mangkok lain untuk diisi nasi kembali. Lalu kemudian ia berikan pada Sougo tanpa menatap laki-laki itu. Dan Sougo menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Hei, _China_ —"

"Diam!" ucapan Sougo terpotong. "Kalau kau bicara lagi aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu makan di sini lagi!" tegas Kagura masih dengan tidak melihat Sougo.

Pria itu mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu menanggapi ucapan Kagura dengan santai, "Tidak masalah. Aku biasa memakanmu di tempatku, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, _Do-s yarou_!"

Sougo terkekeh. Senang melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu sarapan dengan Sougo yang tak henti-hentinya membuat wajah Kagura memanas. Kagura sebisa mungkin terlihat datar meski tidak bisa menghentikan darah yang mengalir naik dan berkumpul di kedua pipinya.

 **. . .**

Selesai makan pagi, Sougo membereskan peralatan makan kotor di meja ke dapur. Membiarkannya di dalam bak cuci untuk menjadi tugas Kagura atau siapapun itu untuk membersihkannya. Kemudian ia keluar dari dapur dan melihat Kagura baru saja keluar dari kamar Gintoki untuk memberikan pria berkepala tiga itu sarapan dan obat.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, keduanya berjalan ke arah tempat _kotatsu_ berada. Di sana sudah ada Sadaharu yang tengah tidur. Sougo menghela napas lega begitu merasakan kehangatannya setelah berjalan melewati gerimis Salju di luar.

"Sadaharu, aku titip punggungku, ya," ujarnya pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tubuh Sadaharu yang besar. Sadaharu merespon dengan gumaman pelan.

"Oh iya, _China_. Mana bayaranku?" tangan Sougo terulur menagih.

"Ha? Bayaran? Kenapa aku harus membayarmu, _aru ka_?" sahut Kagura tak habis pikir.

"Tentu saja untuk makanan yang kubawa tadi, jasa mengangkut piring kotor ke dapur, dan−" tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti.

"Dan?"

Sougo tersenyum. "Dan jasa karena sudah menemanimu hari ini."

Kagura terdiam. Napasnya berubah pendek-pendek. Apa dia akan mati hari ini?

"A-a-a-aaakkhh … p-pokoknya aku tidak mau bayar. Kan kau sendiri yang membawa makanan itu. Aku tidak memintanya, _aru yo_!" serunya.

"Aku bahkan tidak meminta bayaran atas jasaku mengambilkan nasi untukmu tadi," lanjut Kagura.

"Ah kau ini tega sekali pada pria malang sepertiku," keluh Sougo mendramatisir. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas lelah yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau yang tega pada gadis miskin ini!"

Kemudian Sougo menyadari bahwa yang duduk di _kotatsu_ ini hanyalah dirinya. Dan ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Kagura bicara dengannya dalam keadaan berdiri di sisi lain. Hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas. "Kemarilah!" katanya sambil menepuk ruang kosong tepat di sampingnya.

Kagura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau, _aru_."

"Aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan, jadi kau tidak perlu membayar dengan uang, gadis miskin."

Kagura kembali dibuat kesal dengan perkataan Sougo. Astaga, laki-laki itu tak henti-hentinya membuat darahnya naik. Entah dengan cara membuatnya malu−astaga Kagura tidak percaya kalau dia bisa malu seperti itu−atau membuatnya kesal. Meski demikian akhirnya Kagura duduk juga di samping Sougo. Ya, begini memang lebih baik bukan daripada duduk di lain tempat atau berdiri seperti tadi. Lebih hangat dari sepuluh selimut tebal. Karena kehangatannya bisa merasuk ke dalam hati. _Uhuk!_

Kagura menggerutu dalam hati atas sikap Sougo yang amat sangat jarang berbaik hati. Semua yang dilakukannya pasti memiliki maksud.

Seperti merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Kagura misalnya.

Deg.

Dan membuat jantung Kagura bekerja lebih cepat.

"Aku lelah, _China_ ," desah Sougo. Kagura berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sougo dari pundaknya. "Aku juga lelah, _Bakayaro_!"

Sougo tersenyum. Namun Kagura tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau lelah?" pertanyaan Sougo membuat Kagura mengernyit. "Y-ya begitulah."

"Kalau begitu," Sougo mengangkat kepalanya, "begini saja." Tangannya bergerak merangkul Kagura untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Meletakkan kepala gadis itu di pundaknya dan meletakkan kepalanya sendiri di atas kepala Kagura.

"Bukankah dengan begini kita impas?" gumam Sougo parau. Sepertinya laki-laki itu benar-benar lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah, kalau dirinya baru tidur pukul tiga pagi setelah berpatroli dan seakan memiliki ikatan batin, ia langsung terbangun begitu firasatnya mengatakan kalau Kagura tengah kelaparan−tapi gadis itu memang selalu kelaparan, _sih_.

Gadis itu terdiam mencerna apa yang dialaminya. Lagi-lagi Sougo membuatnya wajahnya memanas. Kagura baru saja akan menjauhkan kembali kepalanya ketika suara dengkuran pelan dari pria di atasnya. Ia mendengus. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menghajar pria itu begitu bangun nanti.

 _Hangat_ , katanya dalam hati.

* * *

End.

* * *

HAPPY OKIKAGU WEEK ... OKIKAGU MONTH! YEAAAYY~~~~

Ini pertama kalinya nulis OkiKagu lagi setelah beberapa bulan absen ga nulis fanfic. Moga ga mengecewakan.

Btw, itu judulnya bener-bener 'Summer' lho. Bukan 'Winter' yang typo jadi 'Summer'. Deket Sougo, Kagura selalu panas kek pas musim panas. Nyahahahha xDD /maksa woy/

Udah ah. Moga kalian terhibur yak~~~

Babayo di fanfic berikutnya ^^

Hana Kumiko.


End file.
